The condemn of the gangsters
by different darkness
Summary: Ulrich,Odd and Jeremie are gangsters but one error takes them from the streets to their hell


The condemn of the gangsters

I do this story beacuse i want to do one 50 cent song fic and I like 50 cent

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Angeles; 12:30

Three boys thirteen years old are walking in their street talking about their things

Hey Odd at last that sonnuvas shot to your homie? Said the one with the brown hair.No they fail but we shot them and kill them sonnuvas.Said one blond with a purple mark in the middle of the hair. Well they don't try that any more right? Ask the other blond boy.

In that moment a car of the police stop in front of them and go out two agents.

Boys you're Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia and Jeremie Belpois.Ask one police

Yes we're why? Ask UlrichYou're under arrest said one police.Really? Said Ulrich

G-Unit (What)  
We in here (What)  
We can get the drama popping  
We don't care (What, what, what)  
It's going down (What)  
'Cause I'm around (What)  
50 Cent, you know how I gets down (Down)

Ulrich takes out his guns and shoot to the police the bullets goes to their heads and kill them. I don't think so hahahaha. Said Ulrich. Good shoot men let's go back to the hood said Odd (Like in DMX song where the hood at)

Chorus: repeat 2X  
What up, thug? (What)  
What up, Cuz? (What)  
What up, thug? (What)  
What up, Gangstaaa?

They return to their house bout when they arrive the other gang is killing their friends. Jeremie takes out two uzi just like Odd and Ulrich takes out his guns and shoot all that sonnuvas,now all is good Ulrich Odd and Jeremie kill them all and the hood is saved.Now they can hear 50 Cent relaxing in their house.

Verse 1  
They say I walk around like got an "S" on my chest  
Naw, that's a semi-auto, and a vest on my chest  
I try not to say nothing, the DA might want to play in court  
But I'll hunt or duck a nigga down like it's sport  
Front on me, I'll cut ya, gun-butt ya or bump ya  
You getting money? I can't get none with ya then fuck ya  
I'm not the type to get knocked for D.W.I.  
I'm the type that'll kill your connect when the coke price rise  
Gangstas, they bump my shit them they know me  
I grew up around some niggas that's not my homies  
Hundred G's I stash it (what), the mack I blast it (yeah)  
D's come we dump the diesel and battery acid  
This flow's been mastered, the ice I flash it  
Chokes me, I'll have your mama picking out your casket, bastard  
I'm on the next level, Breitling baguette bezel  
Benz pedal to the metal, hotter than a tea kettle, blood (what)

Chorus (1st time w/o first "What up, Blood?") (2x)  
What up, thug? (What)  
What up, Cuz? (What)  
What up, thug? (What)  
What up, Gangstaaa?

In that moment the police arrive to their house enters by the force with a SWAT team. They the only thing can do are surrender.

Bridge  
We don't play that  
We don't play that  
We don't play that (G-Unit)  
We don't play around

Verse 2  
I sit back, twist the best bud, burn and wonder  
When gangstas bump my shit, can they hear my hunger?  
When the 5th kick, duck quick, it sounds like thunder  
In December I'll make your block feel like summer  
The rap critics say I can rhyme, the fiends say my dope is a nine  
Every chick I fuck with is a dime  
I'm like Patty LaBelle, homie, I'm on my own  
Where I lay my hat is my home, I'm a rolling stone  
Cross my path I'll crush ya, thinking I won't touch ya  
I'll have your ass using a wheelchair, cane, or crutches  
Industry hoe fuck us, in the hood they love us  
Stomp a bone out your ass with some brand new chuckas

Now they're in the police station they officers say they're going to judgement for killing two officers of the police.

Chorus (2x)

What up, thug? (What)  
What up, Cuz? (What)  
What up, thug? (What)  
What up, Gangstaaa?

Bridge (4x)

We don't play that  
We don't play that  
We don't play that (G-Unit)  
We don't play around

In the judgement Ulrich tell the entire story and they are condmned to Kadic High School. The boys were mad they were informated the last time of that school and they don't like it that it does gonna to be a hell for them.

In their house are doing the suitcase when they are alone take some guns and keep it into a place of their bags where the scanners can't find it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you don't like Ok everyone has their likes. Only I just want to do a story of this nothing more.


End file.
